onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Train
A is a locomotive that traverses on the sea surface. To date, there are only three in existence, two built by Tom the Fishman, a reputed and legendary shipwright from the city of Water 7, and another built by the Galley-La company. The first one appeared in Chapter 322 and Episode 228. Sea Trains To open up Water 7 to more trade, Tom the fishman shipwright started to design and manufacture sea trains. *'Rocket Man' was the first sea train Tom built; it could not be used commercially, due to high safety risks. *'Puffing Tom' was the second sea train made and first to be used commercially. During the events that transpired in the Enies Lobby Arc, the Rocket Man was lost and the Puffing Tom was heavily damaged. *'Puffing Ice' is the third sea train manufactured. It was designed and made by Iceburg's Galley-La Company. Stations The Sea Trains run through several stations, the first station they run through is Shift Station, which is operated by the conductor Kokoro who also lives there. The other stations are located at Water 7, Pucci, St. Poplar, San Faldo and Enies Lobby. Three of these stations are mentioned by name. *Blue Station: The station at Water 7 station which is operated by at least two people. *Shift Station: A station that lies somewhat away from Water 7 and also serves as a lighthouse for oncoming ships. It is the home of Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe. *Day Station: This station is located at Enies Lobby and it is the final station the sea trains can go to. History Around 24 years ago, Tom was considering building a proper Sea Train when he was approached by representatives of the World Government, who sought the fishman for the crime of building Gol D. Roger's pirate ship, the Oro Jackson. At the time, Water 7's remoteness and proximity to a large number of Sea King made the port city undesirable for trade, slowly eroding the city and all who lived there. By building his "steam paddle boat", Tom would effectively save Water 7 by opening it up for trade, as well as save his own life. The judge overseeing Tom's trial agreed to postpone Tom's crimes for ten years; if he was successful at building the Sea Train network, he would be pardoned for his original crime. When Tom began construction on Water 7's Sea Train network, he had already built a prototype of a steam engine that he called Rocket Man. After drawing up a new blueprint. Tom's polished train, The Puffing Tom, was originally only connected to Enies Lobby, but Tom took an additional four years to build tracks to three other nearby islands: St. Poplar, Pucci, and San Faldo. By design, a Sea Train is roughly immune to changes in weather; the train's momentum and speed allow it to pulse forward in any situation, even against an Aqua Laguna (a large storm that hits Water 7 every year). Whenever the train passes over the track, a device near the wheels makes an underwater dissonance that drives away Sea Kings. The tracks of a Sea Train lie just under the surface of the ocean, and sway with the tides to avoid any damage caused by the waves. The tracks require only occasional maintenance, as they are only used to boost the torque of the Sea Train's paddles on the ocean's surface, as well as a guide to its destination. Due to a technicality, the Sea Train is responsible for Franky becoming a cyborg. When Spandam boarded Tom onto the Sea Train, Franky (then Cutty Flam) became enraged and tried to stop it. He did a full-on tackle to try to stop the train. When it ran him over, Franky's injuries were so severe that he had to replace his broken and damaged body parts with steel scrap. Two years after the Battle of Marineford, Galley-La Company had successfully built a second, functioning Sea Train (and the third one in total), the Puffing Ice. Site Navigation it:Treno marino Category:Sea Trains Category:Vehicles